Demons
by withlove-madeline
Summary: Frankenwolf. Takes place after In the Name of the Brother. Dr.Whale has never been one for relationships but will all that change when he finds himself falling for Ruby?
1. Chapter 1

**Just the first chapter, more will be up soon. Sorry its kinda short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or anything that goes along with it.**

* * *

Dr. Whale walked down Mainstreet happier than he had ever been in his life. It had been just over a week since the night Ruby saved him and since that moment he could not get her off of his mind. Ever since he had spoken with Ruby that night on the docks he felt like a new man. He wasn't the same man who relied on alcohol to get him through the day and who's main goal was to sleep with just about every woman is Storybrook. It seemed as though the emptiness that he often felt was slowly being filled.

He had always been a troubled man, his mother died when he was just a little boy, his father thought he was crazy with all of his inventions and ideas and because of that treated him as though he were not even a part of the family, and he always felt guilty about his brother, Gerhardt's death. But when he was with Ruby none of that mattered, the past didn't haunt him when they were together.

* * *

Ruby was cleaning the counter in Granny's Dinner when she heard a bell ding, signaling that there was a new costumer, she looked up to find the doctor. But instead of taking a seat in his usual booth by the window he sat at the counter, right in front of her.

"Doctor" she nodded to him

"Ruby, please call me Victor."

"Victor, what can I get for you?"

"Just the usual, coffee and a danish." he responded

Ruby left to get his food, wondering why he was acting so strange, never had anyone call him by his first name. When his food was all done she brought it out and set it in front of him.

"Thank you." He responded, "Ruby, why don't you take a seat for a second?" he patted the stool next to him.

Ruby knit her eyebrows, "I'm working."

"There's hardly anyone here."

She rolled her eyes and took a seat, "This better not take long."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or anything that goes along with it. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on chapter 1! I'm glad you all liked it, I didn't think I would have such a great turn out. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2, sorry once again its kinda short.**

* * *

"How are you?" Victor asked Ruby

"I'm fine. You know if you just wanted to chat maybe we could do this some other time, I've got work to do." she replied getting up from her seat.

"Wait!" Victor grabbed her arm, this could be his only chance to tell her how he felt. "Ruby, ever since that night on the dock, when you saved me I haven't been able to get you off of my mind. And I was wondering, would you like to go out to dinner with me Friday night after work?", he looked into her eyes hoping to find some idea of what she was thinking in that beautiful head of her's, but he found nothing.

"Umm, I really don't know, Granny may need me to work late that night." she said a torn expression spreading across her face, "Speaking of Granny I should probably get back to the kitchen." With that she anxiously got up and hurried into the kitchen, leaving Victor upset, but he wasn't going to give up that easy.

Once she reached the kitchen Ruby leaned back against the freezer and took a deep breath, she had promised herself that she would never fall in love again after what happened with Peter. Ruby was a walking disaster, everything she touched she destroyed.

And yet, she wanted to say yes to Victor about on Friday so badly. She had always found him attractive and after that night on the docks she realized that he also was caring and ashamed of his past, like her. In fact, she could probably relate to him better than she could anyone else in Storybrooke, because they were both monsters trying to escape the shadow of their pasts.

"Maybe I should just give him a chance. Maybe it'll turn out different than before.", Ruby thought to herself. She glanced out the small window that offered a view of the diner and spotted Victor still sitting at the counter eating his danish and drinking his coffee, looking dejected. She watched as he got up, paid the bill, and left.

When Victor was out of sight Ruby went to retrieve his plate. She picked up the coffee mug and something fell at her feet, she picked it up, realizing it was a napkin folded into a tiny square. She bent down to retrieve it and unfolded it, it was a note that read:

_Ruby,_

_ I understand how you feel, it seem's like you destroy everything you love. I know that you feel this way because at times I feel the same way, we're both monsters. But, I also know that it's not true. You saved me once, maybe its my turn to save you. I would really like to talk to you, if you'll hear me out meet me by the toll bridge when you get off work._

_-Victor_

Ruby checked her watch, it read 9:28 pm. Granny wouldn't have a problem if she left just two minutes early, "Hey Granny, I think I'm gonna head out for the night, is that alright?"_  
_

"Yes that's fine, as long as you'll lock up tomorrow." Granny answered

With that Ruby slipped on her coat and quickly headed out the door. Once she got outside she considered driving to the toll bridge but with the full moon coming soon she was completely energized and eager to feel the wind in her hair, so instead she lunged to a sprit, loving the feeling of the wind whipping around her. Within just minutes she was at the bridge.


End file.
